Revolution
by SavageLeash
Summary: An evil spirit has taken over the newly announced owner of Nexon. The spirit's evil plan works out exactly the way he planned, until the Sworn Ones are found and their quest to take back what is of the people, their planet.
1. Prologue: Discovery

Author's Note (**MUST READ**!!): This is my first ever fanfic, hope you guys like it. Whether this story turns into a complete failure or a smash hit (fingers crossed for the latter), it will be proven to myself if my writing skills really do suck or if they are fantastic. So do enjoy my story if you happen to like it. To be honest, ideas just pop out of my head and I have no idea where I got them from. I was inspired to write my own fanfic after reading many on the site, most notably Revolt of the Archers (Asian stereotypes unite!). I guess I have to the next part or else I'll possibly be in a little trouble. And one last thing: in case you haven't noticed, this story is about Maple Story, even though the prologue has nothing to do with it :P. Also, sometimes I may refer Maple Story as 'Maple.' Bear with me, old habits.

This is version two, if it's still not long enough then I have nothing more to write...

This story may not be reproduced under any circumstances without the permission of the author. Do not translate it into your language and put your claims on it. Copyright 2008 SavageLeash of Fanfiction dot net

Maple Story is owned and operated by Nexon and Wizet. All characters in this story is original, any similarity or resemblance to any other character from a copyrighted document are purely coincidental.

The following material contains coarse language, violence, and suggestive themes. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

* * *

Prologue: Discovery

10:37 PM, 8 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona. June 23th, 2010

"We found it!"

"Let's bring 'er up!"

Quen watched silently as the workers brought the unknown object from the ground. It has been nearly two years since he managed to track down every last stock of Nexon, the company who created Maple Story. 'Being the richest man in the world has it's advantages.' He thought as he chucked to himself, remembering his childhood.

"Mr. Kewq, sir! We have found a mummy!"

Quen snapped back to the present to see his personal assistant and secretary, George, waving and shouting wildly over the din of the machines.

"I'm going to check it out, spread the word of our discovery!"

And with that, Quen dashed off towards the excavation site, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Outta my way, outta my way!"

When he saw the intricate designs of the golden sarcophagus, outlined by gleaming ruby crystals, he knew he had just hit the jackpot over the edge.

"Let's open it up, see how well it's preserved. Good job guys, your pay is now doubled!" Smiling faces lit up all around Quen. He liked making people happy.

A group of workers carefully lifted the lid off the golden coffin, surprise appeared on their faces as they realized how light it was despite its appearance.

Inside was a well bandaged mummy, save for the left eye where the cloth, ragged from age, was rotted away with time.

Quen could no long hide the huge smile slowly creeping onto his face. A mummy...almost perfectly preserved...and a sarcophagus fit for a king! Though the mummy itself would only make him some pocket change, Quen has found the perfect coffin for himself. Even though his death is too far to be foreseen at the moment.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a trail of pinkish smoke shot up from the eye like a snake. It was too fast for the unsuspecting Quen, who was unfortunate enough to be the closest one to the corpse.

The smoke forced itself up Quen's nostrils and his body started vibrating violently. Dark wings sprouted from his back, ripping two neat tears in the back of his Hugo Boss suit. Many terrified workers ran for their lives as a shock wave of energy was forming around Quen's body. However, few were horror struck by the scene and were quickly swallowed by the shock wave.

Quen Kewq was losing control of his body, fast. The mental tug-of-war was proving too much for his soul, his very being was feeling like it was in the purgatory of hell. He could only watch as the demonic spirit of the mummy was murdering his employees one-by-one.

Energy bolt after energy bolt, countless workers fell. The spirit was reaching the last of the workers. There was George watching in terror but unable to force his body to respond appropriately to the situation.

'NOOOO!!' Quen's soul shouted inwardly as he struggled against the mighty power of the mummy with no avail. Quen's hand closed around George; not too hard, but enough to disallow air through his windpipe. George was quickly turning red, then purple. His eyes fluttered for one last time, then they closed forever.

Quen has lost his will to do anything once the lift had been squeezed out of George. He had became Quen's best friend of the last few years they were together. He offered friendly advice, and they did everything what best friends could do together. George was the best man at his wedding, all that seemed so far away, after what had happened in the last 10 minutes.

The spirit suddenly started exerting godly pressure internally; it meant to crush Quen's soul once and for all.

Quen didn't resist, and his soul shattered almost immediately.

The spirit examined every inch of Quen Kewq's -or used to be his- body carefully.

"This body will serve me well. It's been so long, finally my plan will proceed after a small delay. I, Reggie Sulfrice, will become the next ruler of this planet! All I need is two days of further preparation."

Quen Kewq was gone, the reign of Maple Story was about to begin.

* * *

11:30 AM, Edmonton, Alberta. June 24th, 2010.

'The Social Studies final is over! School's out!' Michael thought excitedly as he raced toward the bus stop.

He finally stopped thinking about her. After nearly four months of having a crush on her, Michael have finally managed to forget about Tina.

'And it's all thanks to Maple Story,' Michael thought awkwardly. 'Though the trace of infatuation still lingers, I'm sure I'll forget all about it over the summer. Heck, maybe even a two hour grinding session on Maple would do the job.'

After Michael got home, he hurriedly booted up his computer. As the son of a software developer, he knew all about patience with the computer, you can't expect your PC to be faster after you press random buttons and click random stuff in rapid succession.

What he didn't know is the it was possible to place one who had came in contact with electromagnetic waves in the last twenty-four hours into a different dimension.

When he got on MSN, Michael saw one of his closest friends at school, Chengjia, on MSN. Michael decided to plan out how to spend the rest of the day on Maple with Chengjia on MSN first.

(Note: the following is a MSN conversation, so they're not actually talking to each other, but typing the stuff)

"Chengjia you there?"

"Yeah, wanna CPQ?"

"I guess, too bad Nexon didn't fix the glitch with LPQ yet..."

"They'll fix it eventually, you're the Party Leader."

"WHAT?! AGAIN!?" -Chengjia has logged off- "YOU SHITTY CHEAPSKATE GET BACK HERE!!"

And that was that. Michael sighed at Chengjia's stubborness, maybe he can trick him later. So he played Maple Story for the rest of the day.

By the end of the day, an uneasy feeling had grown on Michael, as if he sensed something was about to happen really soon.

The most ridiculous thing is, he felt that it had something to do with Maple Story.

He imagined Chengjia laughing at him for that, even if something bad was about to happen, how the hell would it be related to some Korean online game? So Michael dismissed the feeling with the fact that he might not be used to playing Maple for so long, after only playing around an hour per week during the school year. Besides, his intuition has always been horrible beyond compare, unless it was stating the obvious.

So Michael went to bed, feeling great for himself because summer has started.

* * *

Michael woke up with a start.

He was in a small cottage, must smaller than his house.

'Have I been kidnapped?' thought Michael amusingly and then fearfully. He had thought about what it would have been like to be kidnapped.

He silently got dressed and sneaked into the front lobby. He checked for cameras as he would in his kidnapping simulation and then tried the door.

It was unlocked.

He walked outside and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

It was a Pig Statue, in Henesys.

In Maple Story. In a virtual online game.

He was in the game.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Regroup

Author's Note: Here is where it begins, the Prologue may be short, but I think I can finally make it longer because my head is popping with ideas. Blah, I was too addicted to La Tale (CB tester! Woot!) Here it is, Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One: Regroup

9:44 AM, Henesys, Victoria Island. June 26th, 2010

Michael suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. What was he talking about? He lived his whole life here. He remembered his job advancement when he was 10; his father's death to the demon, Horntail last year; recognized for getting to Level 50 at the tender age of 13. He could go on forever with those memories.

Then he realized.

He had two sets of memories in his mind. He remembered vividly that he played Maple Story yesterday with Chengjia and had his Social Studies final at school. He could recount the most of his childhood memories with his real family.

Michael's head was spinning beyond control. 'What the hell...is this shit...' So he decided to wonder around Henesys for a bit while he thinks, he was sure his advanced intellect would prevail.

"Michael Li, I've been looking for you." A voice calmly said.

Michael jumped so violently that he almost missed the person that spoke. A short, middle-aged women.

"Who are you?"

"I am Katherine Kewq."

"No way! You're related to the richest guy in the world?!"

"Yes, I'm his wife. As you should know, he bought Nexon a couple years ago."

"Wait...what? He did? ..."

"I am a prophetess, and I know the answer to your questions, but hear me out first."

So Michael listened to her story.

"Two days ago, my husband's workers found a mummy while they were digging the foundation for his newest building. Inside the mummy was a demon, it's name is Reggie Sulfrice. It took over my husbands body and basically took over the world."

"So...how come I'm here?"

"Everyone who has came in contact with an electromagnetic wave in the past 24 hours have been moved to another dimension. Sulfrice, amazingly in two days' time, came to control every single satellite in orbit. He used it to target every inch of land on Earth."

"So, 6 billion people are in this dimension? He moved us into the Maple Story dimension? But how can he control the world with that?"

"Well, Nexon does operate Maple Story right now, so Sulfrice could easily turn us into slaves, we're in the programming right now. Right now Sulfrice is reshaping the Earth, it would take him around five years to complete the job. Of course, first he has to hunt down the odd number of people who wasn't caught by the satellites."

"We're doomed...?"

"Yeah, basical-"

Suddenly Katherine took a sharp intake of breath and was close to collapsing. Her eyes flipped over so the white of the eyes were showing, and she started to chant.

"_Seven will come, out from the blue,_

_Four were known, friends from the past._

_Three are strangers, may they be the glue._

_ The Sworn Ones will face, the greatest foe of all,_

_In the greatest disaster and war of all, humanity's fall_.

_ And one will soar above all, the lone survivor._"

After that, Katherine collapsed, Michael caught her before any damage was done, and asked around for her house.

* * *

"So, can you interpret it for me?"

"Certainly, did you record it on paper?"

Michael spread the paper containing the prophecy delicately on the table, as if it contained his life.

"_Seven will come, out from the blue. _It means that seven people will battle Sulfrice."

"_Four were known, friends from the past._ Well, I think this means that four of the seven were friends when they were on Earth"

"_Three are strangers, may they be the glue. _Hmm, this is a tricky one. The first part obviously means that three of the seven are complete strangers. Second part may mean that there will be dispute between the four friends and the three will hold the group together."

"_The Sworn Ones will face, the greatest foe of all. _Same as the first sentence, except the seven will be known as the Sworn Ones. Possibly mean that they swore an oath to bring down Sulfrice."

"_In the greatest disaster and war of all, humanity's fall. _The final battle will end humanity..."

"You mean every last human will die?!" Michael cut in sharply.

"I think so..."

There was some silence before Katherine continued.

"_And one will soar above all, the lone survivor. _One person will survive, maybe one of the seven."

Michael stood up and walked towards the door. This was too much for him to intake in such a short period of time, he needed some time alone to think.

"Michael, she needs you."

Michael didn't move or respond.

"Take this amulet, it will let you revive her memories."

Again, Michael stayed idle.

"You loved her once, you know that you have to save her."

"What if I refuse?"

"Michael, you are special. You are the only one who still have their memories of Earth. I believe you are more powerful than the others, you are the One. She will not refuse your help, that incident is long forgotten."

Michael flinched violently. "How...?"

When he turned around, Katherine was already out, dozing peacefully.

* * *

'It's such a wonderful day.' Tina thought as she made her way to the legendary Mushmom monster.

Though she knew that a Level 43 Hunter couldn't hope to defeat it alone, she still took the risk and went off without a party.

'I'll prove to Salina, then she can't say I'm weak again.'

Before Tina entered the portal which teleported to the place where Mushmom spawns, she strung her Maple Soul Searcher carefully. It had been well scrolled by her mother, who had passed away to cancer a few months ago.

She took a deep breath, and walked into the light.

Then faster than the speed of light, a huge Orange Mushroom jumped on Tina as soon as she got used to her surroundings, dishing out huge damage.

Tina quickly downed four White Potions. "Double Shot! Arrow Blow!" Her voice rang clearly over the farmland of Henesys.

But the great Mushroom proved too much for her as it jumped to create a massive earthquake. Tina was sent flying.

She screamed in pain as she landed on another earthquake.

Darkness was clouding over her eyes, blood flowed profusely out of the corners of her mouth.

'No...not here...I can't die here..." Suddenly a dark shape appeared out of nowhere and killed the huge Mushroom in five hits. An Ice/Lightning Wizard finished it off but couldn't get the drops.

Tina gave in to the blackness.

* * *

Michael rushed to the potion store after carrying Katherine to her bed.

"Whacha want chief?" asked the store clerk after Michael crashed through the door.

"One thousand Ginger Ale," Michael felt around his Brown China shirt and was shocked to find ten sets of Crystal Ilbis. "And please recharge my stars."

"That'll be around five hundred thousand mesos."

Michael felt around the pockets of his Brown China pants and pulled out all the cash he had on him, grabbed the potions and stars, and ran as fast as he could.

"Haste." he muttered to himself and he felt lighter immediately.

"WHOA CHIEF, TOO MUCH, YOU GOT CHANGE COMIN'!"

"Keep the damn change!"

The store clerk counted the money, and whistled. He was impressed.

"Ten million mesos," he muttered happily to himself, "time to plan an early retirement to Florinda Beach."

--

Michael arrived at Somebody Else's House just before a giant Orange Mushroom was about to jump on a dying girl.

"Haste, Claw Booster, Drain." Michael muttered to himself to set the buffs. He soon realized that Haste was the only thing that worked. 'Cool,' he thought, 'I'm a Hybrid in this life."

"Lucky Seven!" The words echoed across the fields of Henesys and Mushmom flinched as the Crystal Ilbis came in contact with her and backed away from Tina.

Michael repeated the skill five times, the stars flashing out of his Dark Slain at amazing speeds. As Michael was about to finish the job, an Ice/Lightning Wizard suddenly appeared and killed Mushmom with an extremely strong Ice Beam. Ilbis and a 60 scroll appeared out of thin air as the carcass of the great mushroom disappeared.

The Wizard rushed towards the items but was blocked by an invisible ward.

"Nooo." The Wizard watched with much desperation as Michael slowly walked towards the drops, taking his time, and grabbed the items just before the ward gave in.

"What drops were those?" The I/L Wizard asked sadly.

"Well Ilbis...and a 60 Glove Attack Scroll. Here you can have it" Michael tossed the items to the Wizard, who apparantly was masked.

Michael looked around for Tina and found her battered body a few meters away from the Mushmom spawning area. He quickly got to her side and checked her pulse, and sighed in relief. She was alive.

Michael tried to lift her carefully, but despite her small appearance, she was quite heavy. 'Goddammit, how does she eat so much all the time and stay smaller than me...' Michael thought angrily and with much amusement.

"Can you give me a hand here?" He called to the I/L Wizard.

"What's wrong?"

"I found her injured here, help me take her to my friends house, she's quite heavy and has some major injuries."

"Do you know her?"

"No." Michael lied.

"Okay, I'm coming." The Wizard came and together, he and Michael carefully lifted her into the air.

"You have a Return Scroll or a stretcher?"

"Wait." Michael rummaged through his pockets and found a Henesys scroll. He ripped it apart with his free hand and teeth. Instantly they were transported outside Katherine's house.

"This is what I call luck." Michael chuckled and opened the door.

"Hot little number isn't she?" The Wizard said. Michael paled but hid it so perfectly that the Wizard didn't notice. He plopped down into a chair.

"So," Michael said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves. Proper way?"

"Sure." the Wizard shrugged.

"Michael Li, Level 50 Assassin-Bandit Hybrid. You?"

"Douglas Lam, Level 47 Ice/Lightning Wizard. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand for a handshake.

Michael didn't respond, he was in shock. Doug was another one of his close friends at school on Earth.

"Let me see your face." Michael snapped back from his memories.

The Wizard took off his mask, he was indeed the Douglas Michael knew.

"Ah, we have company." A voice came from the direction of the stairs. It was Katherine.

"Katherine, how do I activate the amulet? I can't get this crap to work."

"Eye contact. Amulet precisely five centimeters from your eyes. Lower amulet after five seconds and break eye contact."

"Okay, got it." Michael turned to Douglas.

"I'm conducting a test of my sanity, Katherine is helping me by supplying me this amulet. Please work with me."

"I guess I should help you...I mean you gave me the drops."

"Okay, we follow her instructions, eye contact."

Doug looked Michael in the eyes and Michael moved the amulet between them, precisely five centimeters from himself. Five seconds later Michae lowered the amulet.

Almost immediately, Doug's eyes flipped back and his body went limp.

"He'll be okay after a while." said Katherine calmly, surprisingly close. Michael turned around and saw her treating Tina's wounds.

"She'll wake up after a bit, do the ritual with her after you calm her down."

Michael didn't respond, he was thinking of how to approach the person he was so eager to avoid for four long months. Though they had became friends on MSN, he hadn't approached her in person other than asking her to the school dances.

* * *

'Where am I...'

'Am I dead? Is this heaven...?'

Tina slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!!" Tina screamed and bundled her body into a ball. When she dared to look again, she saw an I/L Wizard roaring with laughter while an Assassin sat across from them, apparently deep in thought.

"Who...who are you guys?"

The I/L turned to the Assassin. "She doesn't remember us? How is this possible?!"

"Calm down, I haven't done the ritual dumbass." The Assassin turned to Tina. "Maintain eye contact with me for ten seconds please."

Tina nodded, too scared and confused to say anything.

"But before we do that, tell us your name. Proper way if you please."

Tina finally got the confidence to speak out. "Before I do that, tell me where the hell am I and who the hell are you guys."

"You'll get the answer to the latter once we give your memories back." The Assassin said darkly. The I/L looked away, as if reliving a past experience.

Tina thought hesitated for a moment. "Tina Wang, Level 43 Hunter."

"Good, now maintain eye contact with me for ten seconds."

Tina looked into the Assassin's brown eyes, they seemed to be filled with sadness despite the blank face he manages to keep.

The Assassin moved an amulet between them, Tina was going to adjust so she could see the sad brown eyes again but the I/L held her still. "Don't move." he said.

Suddenly, a blinding white light, complete with white noise, came to overwhelm all of her senses. She remembered everything she had lost in the transition to this dimension.

Her family. Friends at school, the two guys she was with were Douglas and Michael. Doug was a talkative person, Michael was a shy one. They both liked her but she only returned the feelings to Doug.

What relieved her was that Michael didn't care, he just avoided talking about his feelings ever again.

She moved onto other memories and after she finished going through them, everything went pitch black. She felt that she had control of her own body back and managed to open her eyes.

"How are you feeling." asked Michael

Tina was shocked, she doesn't recognize anything in this house, and she was sure that it wasn't Doug's or Michael's house either.

"So, time to answer some of my questions. Where am I?"

Doug looked over to Michael.

"You explain things to her, I have to fetch something from my house." And Michael quickly moved to the door before Doug could reply.

"I'll start...with Quen Kewq."

_To be continued..._

* * *


End file.
